Jurassic World The mobile game Wikia
We currently have edits , articles , active editors Welcome to the Jurassic World The Mobile Game Wiki The game was released worldwide in May, prior to the release of the Jurassic World film on June 12. Like Jurassic Park builder, it is focused on raising dinosaurs and taking part of fights. The game description states,"Return to Isla Nublar with the creators of the smash hit Jurassic Park™ Builder for your next adventure: Jurassic World™: The Game, the official mobile game based on this summer’s epic action-adventure. Bring to life more than 53 colossal dinosaurs from the new film and challenge your opponents in earth-shaking battles. Construct the theme park of tomorrow in this unrivaled build-and-battle dinosaur experience. In order to build a winning Battle Arena team, you’ll need to design the most efficient and effective park, one that will allow your dinosaurs to thrive and evolve. Discover new and amazing species of dinosaurs by acquiring surprise-filled card packs. Join Owen, Claire and your favorite characters from the film as, daily, you feed and genetically enhance your dinosaurs. Now that the park is open, it’s time to make Jurassic World™ your own!" The game has many things to play and unlock. There ARE in game purchases like Card Packs, limited time promotions, and dino money. Please respect everyone (don't be rude or be mean) and do not add useless junk! Thank you! Do you like VIP Yes, it has nice builds and dinosaurs. I do not care about it. I hate it. You should get it without paying GET RID OF IT! I want all of the dinos for free and not pay 40 dollars. Then I need to accumulate VIP points by opening packs. Game Play In the game, the player must build Jurassic World by adding dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals which can be unlocked via card packs or by spending DNA or , the player must unlock it by completing a Battle Arena stage In Jurassic World the game, missions given by the main characters or there missions that are for a limited time which can grant the player bucks. The goal is to reach park level 75 with lots of powerful dinosaurs. There are four resources for buying buildings and dinosaurs. There are four resources: food, coins, DNA, and bills. Updates Jurassic World had 3 updates and two bug fix updates. The most major update was 1.5.17 update. Updates either add new content or fix some glitches. Please visit the update page for more information. Lastest Update: What's New in Version 1.7.23 Welcome back to Jurassic World™. Dive in and let the adventure continue! - Feed and evolve your animals to participate in thrilling underwater battles - 9 new aquatic species in the lagoon - 3 new dinosaurs in the park - 5 new episodes, boosting the Level cap to 65 - New buildings and decorations - Various bug fixes and optimizations Thanks for playing Jurassic World™: The Game! Jurassic World™: The Game currently does NOT support the following devices: - iPhone 4/4s - iPad Mini 1st Generation - iPad 2 - iPod Touch 5th Generation Latest activity Please do not post spam! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Help and Game tips Category:Information Category:Wiki Pages